When the Tears come to End
by Michiru Evenstar
Summary: This is the story of Alassea Tiwele. Please R&R my first LoTr story. Main characters include Aragorn, Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas & Others..
1. Dreams & Memories

This is the story of Alassea Tîwele the elven princess who fell in love with a mortal man and swore that she would not rest until she had him back.  
  
The pale moonlight flooded through the window as the heavenly elven maiden tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat soaked through her pillows and her face was a mask of fear. "No..please..take me instead," she moaned silently. A spasm of pain flashed across her face and she woke up screaming, "Estel!."  
  
The door of banged open as the nurse came in, "Princess, are you okay?" the nurses face showed the long sleepless nights she had endured while her charge tossed and turned in her bed every night. 

* * *

It had been 13 years since Alassea last saw Estel in the forests of Rivendell. They had come to meet quite suddenly just as if in a dream Alassea had been walking over the bridge when she heard footsteps behind her. She had spun around and in that moment lost her footing yet just as she was about to fall off the bridge a hand reached out; and caught her. It had been that moment that the mortal and immortal crossed each other's paths in love just like Beren and Luthien all those years before.  
  
_"Lle naa vanima"_ Alassea said as she took in those startling deep eyes, which told of an ancient past. Looking at his tall stature and felt a great strength as from the ancient lords of the past.  
  
"Tell me your name" Alassea murmured completely besotted with him.  
  
"My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isieldor's heir otherwise known as Estel." His voice washed over Alassea and she felt her defences falling. This is no ordinary man! she thought he is a king among men.  
  
"My lord Aragorn, what brings you here to Rivendell? Surely you belong behind the great walls of Minas Tirith." Alassea felt weak and shaky, she had never met one such as the mortal standing infront of her. She had come from the golden woods of Lothlorien where her mother's kin dwelled and had only arrived the day before to visit her father and brothers.  
  
"My lady, I am yet no king. Until the forces of Sauron is defeated and the flames of Mordor kindled shall I sit upon the throne passed down upon me." Aragorn gave a small sigh as he thought of his destiny.  
  
_"Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa"_ Alassea said looking into his eyes. "Do you not fear the path that has been laid before you? Will you go away into the darkness where I shall not see you again?" A tear formed in her eye and Aragorn reached out and tenderly brushed it off.  
  
"Do not weep my lady, alas we have walked into the same trap that captured Beren and Luthien! Their history is also in my family tree." Aragorn took Alassea's hands in his own. _"Vanimle sila tiri,"_ he whispered, "Do not waste your life with me for I am a mortal man and am doomed to die."  
  
"Then am I denied thy love? I will bind myself to you, forsaking the immortal life if it must be if you promise not to leave me" Alassea grasped Aragorn's hand tightly, a look of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"If it must be so I bind myself to you Alassea Tiwele daughter of the ocean itself." Aragorn gently embraced the elven princess and laid a soft kiss upon her lips. _"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo"  
_  
"Must you leave so soon?" Alassea cried, distraut.  
  
"The power of Sauron is increasing with each day, I must defeat him and take back the crown of Gondor with you as my beloved Queen." Aragorn felt sad knowing what he must do and now his actions might have led the love of his life to her doom.  
  
"Then so it must be.. _Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_ Aragorn..do not forget me." Alassea stretched out her hand and pulled of a glorious ring shaped like a star. As a tear glistened upon her cheek she dropped the tear upon the ring and it swirled away into the depths of the ring.  
  
"My dear Estel, take this ring with you, may it grant you strength, power and courage in your task." Alassea took Aragorn's hand and slipped the ring on, the ring seemed expand and it fit perfectly.  
  
_"Tenna' ento lye omenta"_ Aragorn said. He placed another kiss upon Alassea's lips before retreating into the shadows of the forest.  
  
_"Tenna' ento lye omenta..."_ murmured Alassea, watching him leave.

* * *

Tears poured down Alassea's face as she remembered her first meeting with Aragorn. How they had declared their love for each other and she had forsaken her immortality to be with him.  
  
Yet the fates were not kind to them and they had taken Aragorn away when she had needed him most. A fierce wild anger flashed past her eyes as Alassea saw in her mind Aragorn being dragged away by the orcs and taken deep into the shadows.  
  
She had been watching him as he conquered many of Sauron's forces but that time he had been outnumbered. Aragorn had just returned to Rohan after a battle against some orc-hai and their wargs. Alassea had been waiting for him. She had seen him from atop a cliff riding on Brego when suddenly a black rider appeared behind him. "Aragorn!!" she had screamed but he could not hear her. She watched in terror as the black rider pulled out his sword and slash Aragorn upon his chest. She was already racing for her horse when he fell and she rode towards him as fast as her horse could run.  
  
What the black rider wanted with Aragorn she didn't know, unless it was that they had found out that he was Isieldor's heir. You can't take him away from me! She shouted to herself. _"I've waited 10 years for him to come back and I'm not going to lose him now..not like this"_

**AN: ooookay..this is kinda a cliffhanger here but so im sorry..i just found this site a few days ago and read a few LOTR fics then decided to write my own by i havent gotten all my thoughts together yet so this may be a bit rushed..anyways..please review and give me some advice? Thanks!**

Michiru Evenstar


	2. The Light of the Evenstar

**AN: Hello..Thank you to the one person that reviewed. Sadly no one else reviewed..=( Is this story bad? Boring? Dumb? If you read my story then please Please PLEASE review and give me ideas/comments/flames..whatever..Anyways..i'm not sure if I should bother writing is no one is interested but anyways..here's chapter 2.  
**  
Alassea ran, shouting, "Evenstar!" as she raced down the hill. From nearby a great neigh was heard as a horse with a shining silvery mane galloped towards her. Alassea leapt quickly onto her horse, Evenstar, who had come from across the seas many ages ago.  
  
The speed of the Black Rider was great but the ancient power running in Evenstar's veins was of a far greater potency. However just as Alassea began catching up, a dark sinister shadow loomed overhead.  
  
Alassea cried out in terror as she looked up for a great fell beast was flying overhead and heading straight towards her. Evenstar took off at an even greater pace in its terror but the deadly creature drew steadily nearer.  
  
"Fly, Alassea!" cried Aragorn who had regained conciousness. The Black Rider whispered a few words and Aragorn swooned and slumped over, oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
"Aragorn!" screamed Alassea as Evenstar bore her ever forwards with the speed of the wind. Evenstar was now racing away from the Black Rider as the Fell Beast was slowly getting closer. As the shadow of the beast rose up behind Alassea it gave a cold piercing shriek which rendered Evenstar stunned.  
  
Alassea was knocked off but managed to land on her feet with the grace and balance of the elves. Alassea softly muttered a charm and blew gently upon Evenstar's forehead and the stunned horse instantly reared upon its hind legs and gave a long neigh.  
  
"Run my friend..find him and bring him back to me!" whispered Alassea as the Fell Beast landed before her. The great horse bowed its head and set off at an unmatched pace across the barren plains. With her superior eyesight Alassea could see the shape of the Black Rider far off in the distance heading towards the shadowy mountains. Evenstar's silvery mane shimmered in the sun as she raced after the one whom Alassea was bound to.  
  
The Fell Beast gave another mighty screech demanding Alassea's attention. It's long piercing shriek chilled Alassea to the bones but she stood her ground and faced the beast angrily.  
  
As the beast lowered its head, Alassea drew her swored and slashed the beast across the nose. Bellowing in rage the beast swung its spiked tail and knocked Alassea to the ground.  
  
With a cry of pain Alassea fell and her sword landed 5 feet away from her. Alassea staggered to her feet and reached for her sword but the beast stomped upon the blade, which turned black and burned away, leaving only the hilt.  
  
The Fell Beast made a cry of triumph and advanced towards its prey but Alassea stood defiantly on her feet and cried, "I Alassea Tiwele call upon the ancient power of my kindred from the seas to come to my aid!"  
  
As Alassea said those words a faint light seemed to glow around her slowly intensifying. The light grew brighter and brighter blinding the fell beast. It started to thrash around in pain as it started to burn. The beast had never come across a being of such goodness and holding such love in her heart that its dark evil slowly drained away leaving the creature dead.  
  
The brilliant light slowly left Alassea as she stood there facing the fell beast, which she had just slain but the energy used to destroy the beast had left Alassea exhausted and hurt. Alassea collapsed upon the Earth as she felt poison spreading through her veins like wildfire. Alassea closed her eyes and though of Aragorn.  
  
_"Amin hiraetha,"_ she whispered as the darkness took over and she fainted.

Michiru Evenstar

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
